It's Official
by ClassicalCynicism
Summary: Sequel to Conquering His Fear, but can be read alone. Takane and Touma's date at the cafe and afterwards. TakanexTouma. Slight AzusaxHokuto and YayoixShouta. Rated because I'm paranoid. Enjoy!


**Heya! I decided to make a sequel no matter what anyone thinks. Thank you for deciding to read this! And a special thanks to Clear Blue and gNat2 for their kind words and helpful tips! I'm gonna try my bestest to keep the characters, well, in character. Grrr! And I HATE these stupid squiggly lines under words I made up! I know, shut up! Anyway, I don't own anything except my computer and enjoy the story!**

**Love and spaghetti tacos,**

**Music Lover259**

~~~~At the café~~~~

They were at an elegant café. It was pretty big. About 25 feet by 30 feet. The tables were covered with a white lace-edged tablecloth and seated two to four people. The chairs were cushioned and had beautiful designs on the back. Red velvet curtains separated each table. Takane had a latte, Touma had an iced tea, Azusa had some coffee, Hokuto had a simple glass of water, Yayoi had a strawberry smoothie and Shouta had some juice.

"Hahaha." Touma was laughing at a cute joke Takane told. "I gotta be honest with you. I always thought that you were a snobby rich girl who didn't care about anyone but herself and got everything she wanted." He sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. _I can't believe I just said that! I hope she isn't too mad. I know I would be._ he thought.

She wasn't mad. In fact, she even laughed a bit, but made sure Touma couldn't hear. Then she put on a hurt face. "Aw, that's mean. I can't believe you thought that about me." Takane liked to commit to her acting sometimes. She even bit her tongue to make tears pool up in the corners of her eyes and started to gasp just a tiny bit and turned away.

Touma was in shock. _Oh, crap! What do I do? Jeez I'm no good at this!_ "H-hey, don't cry! I didn't mean it like that." He tried to explain. He was glad that the only other people in the room were Makoto, Yayoi, Hokuto, and Shouta. And they were at different tables at least twenty feet away.

But they could hear everything. The guys told the girls that Touma seemed pretty flustered. The girls looked at the two, mainly Takane and studied her carefully. "She's totally faking those tears." They said with a laugh. The guys raised an amused brow and went back to enjoying the show.

Takane turned back to look at Touma again. Touma saw the playful glint in her eyes and was even more surprised. His jaw dropped. "You were playing with me..." he stated the obvious. **(AN: Wait. That didn't come out right.)**

Takane giggled. "Yeah, I did. Did you like my performance?" she liked that she could tease him and he would get all flustered. It was cute. Touma finally closed his mouth.

"I didn't know you could act," he told her. "And I'm sorry about what I said earlier." He felt a little mad, since the last thing he wanted to do was make her cry.

"It's cool. I get that a lot, actually. And _I'm _sorry for teasing you so badly. You just look so cute with that blush on your face after you find out I was just teasing." She told him with a smile. Little did she know, her smile made his heart skip a beat and his blush deepen.

"W-well it's okay. It's just that the last thing I would want to was make you cry, so I was panicking a little." He smiled sheepishly.

"Awwwwwwww!" Azusa and Yayoi cooed. "How cute! How come you don't do that for me?" They asked Hokuto and Shouta. The guys blushed and immediately started defending themselves.

"W-well, you know we barely know each other and... well... Aw, thanks a lot Touma!" They yelled when they couldn't think of anything to say.

After a few moments of silence, they all burst out laughing. Takane was the first to stop her giggles and glanced at the clock. It read 9:30 PM. "Aw man! It's getting late! We should all head home. Everyone nodded, but they were disappointed since they were having so much fun. The guys decided to be gentlemen and walk their ladies home.

~~~~At Takane's House~The Porch~10:00 PM~~~~

"Thanks for walking me home..." Takane said shyly. Since they were alone, she was nervous. She was nervous back then backstage, too.**(AN: Refer to Conquering His Fear! )**

"You're welcome." Touma replied and leaned in for a kiss, but Takane put up her hand so he was kissing her palm. He pulled back. "Is something wrong?" he asks.

"No. I just think we're moving too fast. I mean, we didn't even know each other and we were making out back stage. Maybe we should take things slower?" Takane explained. She looked up to meet his eyes.

Touma thought about it for a while, and he had to admit she was right. No matter how much he liked her, he _was_ moving too fast. He sighed "Yeah. I-I guess you're right. We _were_ moving too fast," he leaned his forehead against hers. "And whatever you do, I won't rush you. I'll never make you do anything you're uncomfortable with. Sorry." He grabbed her hand and leaned down to kiss it gently and sweetly. He looked in her eyes, his filled with love for her.

Takane was shocked at Touma's sweetness. She saw the love in his eyes and was even more shocked.** (AN: Hmm... I use the word 'shock'/'shocked' a lot. Does anyone have a synonym for me?)** After she regained her senses, she smiled at him. His heart skipped another beat. "Thank you for understanding." was all she said before kissing him on the cheek and going inside. What Touma didn't know was that she just closed the door behind her and leaned against it to maintain her balance, her heart racing. _Could I be in love with him? No. It's just a crush... isn't it?_

And what Takane didn't know was that Touma still stood outside, leaning against the door, too, thinking the exact same thing. He got up and was just about to leave when Takane suddenly opened the door. "Oh, sorry!" They both apologized at the same time.

"Were you about to leave? At this time?" Touma questioned, hoping she wasn't going to do something bad. Takane nodded.

"Yes. I just wanted to go for a walk, but since you're here, do you want to talk instead?" Takane replied. Touma nodded, relieved. "Come on. Let's sit on the porch swing." She gently grabbed his hand and led him to the swing where they both sat down. "So, be honest. Why are you still here? I thought you would have left by now." She tilted her head.

Touma blushed. "W-well, I didn't want to leave. Is that weird?" Takane giggled at his adorableness. She leaned on him.

"No. I think it's really cute." She laughed and interlocked his fingers with her own. A vein slightly popped out on Touma's forehead.

"You know, it's not really flattering when you call a man's pride cute and then laugh." He was trying not to sound mad and Takane saw it.

She laughed again. "Gomen." and kissed him on the cheek again.

"Suddenly, I'm not mad anymore." They both laughed. They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing about the randomest things. They were finally comfortable talking to each other and just being together alone.

~~~~After Some Time~~~~

Before they realized it, it was dawn. "Whoa. Were we really up that long?" Touma asked. Takane was just as surprised that they stayed up 'til dawn and she wasn't even the slightest bit tired.

"Thanks for staying up with me. I had fun. Maybe we should do this again sometime." Takane said, looking directly in his eyes. Touma looked in hers in return. **(AN: And cue the romantic music! xD)**

"Yeah. Maybe." He said quietly. They found themselves leaning in and neither one made a move to stop themselves. When their lips touched, both their eyes snapped open at the sparks flying and the tingling they felt all over. When they realized what it meant, they were beyond happy. After a moment, they closed their eyes again and smiled into the kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other, neither wanting to let go.

But the need to breathe was still there so they had to pull away. The only thought in their heads was: _It's official, I love you._ They smiled at each other, as if they knew what they were thinking, and leaned in again. But before their lips met, half of their audience couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Awwwwwwww! That's so romantic!"** (AN:*Record scratching sound* xD!)** Azusa and Yayoi squealed. Hokuto and Shouta immediately moved to cover their mouths, but it was too late. The happy couple heard them loud and clear. Takane was laughing while Touma was fuming. Whoever interrupted his time with his lady was going to pay, big time.

They walked over to the bush they heard their friends' voices and peered over. "How long have you guys been there?" they asked. Takane with amused curiosity, Touma with a deadly aura around him.

"All night." Their audience replied. Yayoi and Azusa cheerfully, Shouta and Hokuto fearfully.

Touma stepped forward, about to tear them to shreds, the guys whimpering in fear, when Takane decided to help them out. She hugged his arm and said "Please don't kill them. Us girls would be sad if you did." And for added effect, she pouted and gave him puppy eyes.

He was sold the second she touched him. He instantly calmed down. The guys couldn't help themselves.

"Aha! I knew it! Takane-chan's totally got you whipped! All hail the demon-lady!" They laughed. Azusa and Yayoi went rigid and turned to look at the third singer in their trio.

As they feared, Takane had let go of Touma had her hands in fists at her sides, as well as a dark aura. And since Takane had let go of him, Monster Touma had returned. They turned back to their boyfriends and had the same thought: _You just dug your own grave..._

Seeing their girlfriend's scared face, the two knuckle heads turned to Takane and Touma. They turned to their girlfriends. "In case I don't make it back." Was all they said before kissing them passionately. After that, all that was in their place were skid marks. Touma and Takane chased after them, followed by the girls.

It was quite a sight. Hokuto Ijuuin and Shouta Mitarai running as if their lives depended on it (which they did), Touma Amagase and Takane Shijou following close behind with murderous looks on their faces, and Yayoi Takatsuki and Azusa Miura behind them with scared looks as well. What a way to start the morning, eh?

Once they all caught up to each other, Hokuto and Shouta had two very painful bruises on each of their faces, Takane and Touma had slightly bruised right hands, and Yayoi and Azusa were making sure that was all they had.

After they caught their breath, they all burst out laughing. They all had the same thought running through their heads: _It's official, we're all idiotic freaks!_

**Me: (sulking... again.)**

**Cast: What's wrong **_**this **_**time?**

**Me: I didn't do so well at keeping them in character, did I?**

**Takane: I'd say you did pretty good.**

**Touma: I agree. (wraps arm around Takane's waist)**

**Takane: (blushes)**

**Me: Oh well! I was gonna end it at the "it's official, I love you" part, but that little piece of comedy popped in my head and I couldn't resist! I hope you liked it! Review and I'll give you a hug! (opens arms)**

**Cast: What she said!**

**Love always,**

**Music Lover259**


End file.
